mysteriesofalfredhedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Milo Skunk
Milo Skunk is another member of Alfred's mystery solving team. Alfred's best friend and friend to Camille, Milo is a fun loving, goofy skunk who is easily excited. Unlike the species implication, he does not having stink problems. Though Cynthia often teases him about this anyway, or when something smells weird he tends to be given looks. Always hungry, Milo is a typical coward who believes anything he is told. But he's a great friend who always gives 110% Milo is voiced by Angela Galuppo Physical appearance Milo is a cool-gray colored skunk boy about the same height as Camille and Alfred (160-170 centimetres) who is also ten years of age. His hair and tail are darker gray-blue color with a big, single streak of white in the middle. His eyes are chocolate brown in color and he wears gray glasses with big circled frames. Milo's common attire consist of dark brown-khaki pants, a yellow sweater with zipper and neck folded down worn over a blue t-shirt, and brown shoes. During winter, Milo wears a yellow-orange coat with olive green lining, loose off-yellow gloves with olive green lining, pants, and a brown snow cap with yellow-green lining all over it, and on the inside. When swimming or at the beach, Milo wears dark green swimtrunks with pale yellow lining. In one episode, Milo wore a yellow tanktop like hoodie with blue lining, blue elbow pads and fingerless gloves, and also a pair of shorts and tennis shoes. For the race in the first episode, Milo wore a yellow T-shirt with a thick hot pink band going around the center with his number 8 printed on it, dark blue wristbands, slightly darker yellow shorts with a dark purple stripe going down both legs, dark blue shoes with orange markings, a dark colored backpack with multiple functions, and an orange sweatband. For a moment in "Buggy Summer" Milo wore a bright yellow tank-top like shirt that looked to have shoulderpads, along with multiple purple-blue arm pads on each arm and his normal pants and shoes. Along with a protective mask to keep his face safe from the bugs. 'Personality' A valuable teammate and friend, Milo has many personality traits to him. While he is mainly known for being a coward, who runs away in the face of fear, or runs and hides at a scary story. Milo also tends to worry a lot and can manage to work himself up accidentally just because of one or two little statements. He also has an unlucky streak, though perhaps not as bad as Cynthia's very own. And even sometimes his accidental nature can stumble into something good for the team. Also well known about Milo is how much he loves food! He is a very big eater, though his size and weight probably do not give this away. He loves food so much that he can even make small things like cookies or sandwhiches for him and his friends. He enjoys to cook, and is a little hesitant to share his own portion of the meals or snacks. But despite his gluttonous nature, Milo is a talented runner and is surprisingly very fast and agile. He can climb trees and walls with ease, as often likes to enter running contest. So its possible he may attempt to join track. Milo also shows interest in mechanical devices, including the Detectaberry and can often be seen using software and small electronics. He even shows an interest in fencing, shown by how well he did, and how enjoyed he was to play a middle age knight. Family Although his family is never shown, once or twice Milo does give mention to his parents. Such as in The mysterious Sneeze when he and Camille both had said their parents also caught the weird virus going around. 'Relationships' *''Alfred Hedgehog (Best Friend; Team Partners)- Milo's best friend, he may scare easily but he loves to solve mysteries with Alfred. And Alfred has no problem calming him down. *Camille Wallaby (Best Friend; '''Team Partners')-''' Another of Milo's friends. They tend to bicker and Milo knows very well that he can't count on her for help. Camille often gets annoyed by his cowardly nature and has a habit of critisizing him. *Lilly Hedgehog' '(Friend; Time-by-time Team Partners')- Milo accidentally has a habit of scaring Lilly or makes her cry. But he always tries to make her feel better or cheer her up. *Cynthia Payne'' (Classmate; Enemy)- Milo, much like Alfred holds no grudge against Cynthia but she harasses him on a near-daily basis, for the sake of being rude. Often taunting him because of his species "talent", and the fact he's somewhat of a klutz. Despite the fact she does this twice as much as him... Also, Milo gets angry with her easily and enjoys rubbing things in her face. Quotes "Maybe its Halloween and nobody told us...?" Trivia *As seen in "Ricardo's missing head", Despite his cowardly nature, Milo sometimes overcomes this. Examples include: #Milo diving into the bush when he saw it moving and pulled out whatever it was inside. *Milo has only been seen with his glasses off twice, in two different episodes. *In "The Marsh Mystery" Milo was shown wearing new shoes, after this episode however he is not shown wearing them. They were teal and orange colored. *Milo does not know/understand "big words" and generally does terrible in school. *Despite his young age, Milo seems to have some knowledge from "German Fencing School". *Sometimes Milo calls himself the Milonator. This usually ends with others asking, "The who?" *While Camille has been shown to be stronger then most girls her age, Milo seems to have shown the opposite, being very weak in terms of strength. *Milo is often, if not always the character who narrates the ending information during the credits. In The Case of the Space Invader, he even references himself as the narrator. Which basically confirms he does them. **Certain episodes when watched with captions on will claim its Alfred doing the narrations. So its possible they both narrate the ends of the episodes on and off. *Milo is one of the only characters to have an episode about His/her Birthday. The only other character to have an episode about their birthday is Cynthia, in The Case of the Mysterious Visitor. *Milo has gotten a splinter in two different episodes. *Milo's house was never shown directly shown. Except for very minor instances. *Unlike normal skunks. Milo noticeably does not spray. It's unknown if he's the only one in his family who may or may not do this. Gallery 171px-Vlcsnap-2011-11-12-10h11m50s180.png|"Ahh!" Vlcsnap-2012-03-18-09h44m43s241.png|"Cycadas?" Vlcsnap-2012-02-19-19h31m57s229.png Sandwich.jpg|Milo the Generous For more images consisting of Milo Skunk, please visit: Milo Skunk (Gallery) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Children